


Better

by nalurealotp



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Nalu - Freeform, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalurealotp/pseuds/nalurealotp
Summary: Just Natsu and Lucy..holding hands. Hehe. ;)
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Better

"Let's go Lucy!!! We got a new job!" Without a warning, Natsu grabbed her hand and pull her with him, following his reckless steps. Lucy was surprised, but not so surprised. Natsu is always like this, suddenly grab her out of nowhere. Not that she didn't like it, but well.. it was safe that she didn't have a heart attack.

"Natsu, slow down!" Lucy huffed. The boy just turned his face to him and gave his usual wide grin. Gladly, he slowed down his track.

Lucy's eyes fell on Natsu's hand that was wrapped on her wrist. His hand is so big and warm. She felt her hand was tightly held by Natsu but not too tight till it hurt. But wouldn't it be better if...

She stopped walking causing Natsu to halt. Suddenly she pulled out her hand from Natsu's hold.

"Eh, Lucy?" The fire mage wondered what has gotten to his best friend. 

But shortly after that, Lucy took his hand back, this time wrapping her fingers around Natsu's, their hands overlapping together. She brought up their intertwined hands and gave him a soft smile.

"See? This is better. Let's go!" Natsu was dumbfounded. 

"O..okay.." They continued their walk together. Natsu looked at their joined hands. Somehow..the way they hold their hands now felt more...intimate...he felt closer to Lucy than earlier. He could feel her small hand in his, her soft palm touching his rough one. A light blush crept on his cheeks. I think..I love this.

Natsu didn't notice that Lucy also had the same expression as his. The girl smiled to herself while humming happily. Yeah this feels better... a lot better!

The two mages continued walking to their destination with their hands intertwined. Slowly but surely, they became closer and closer, few more steps from friends to lovers ;-)


End file.
